Saving Sylar
by MalfoyHatfieldMcCoyWinchester
Summary: Charlotte Austin and Gabriel Gray have been best friends for a long time. When Sylar starts to remember things that he forgot, about Charlotte, what she's done. Things about himself and things he should have never remembered. The past might catch up to him, but when the past reaches him, and Charlotte has to start saving Sylar, who will save Charlotte?
1. Prolouge

Charlotte sat next to Sylar, carefully stitching his wound, the large gash on his shoulder, and disinfecting it. She would've needed stitches, but she had healed.

Sylar sucked in a breath as the needle went through his skin. Charlotte finished stitching and kissed his cheek. "Sorry... I did say it would hurt."

Sylar nodded and touched his shoulder. He rolled his eyes as Charlotte gently slapped his hand away. She poured some alcohol on his stitched wound and he hissed in pain.

Charlotte placed a bandage over the stitches and taped it in place. "There." She said quitely. "All done."

Sylar stared at the brunette as she picked up the first aid items. "Charlie." He said quitely.

She turned around after putting the items away. "Hm?"

Sylar attempted to get up but then Charlotte raced over and put her hands on his chest, gently pushing him back down. "Do not stand up."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Because, you hurt your legs, remember? You broke one of them. It is not a spectacular idea to walk."

Sylar nodded. "Anyway... Why did you save me... Even after what I did?"

Charlotte looked down at her hands and sighed. "You mean after you broke my arm and threw me off a building to 'save me'?"

Sylar nodded.

Charlotte stared at him. "Because we've been best friends for a very long time. I told you, when we became friends, that no matter what you did, or I did, we will still be friends."

He shook his head. "But I broke your arm. And threw you off of a building!"

"No matter _what _you did, or what _I _did, we will still be friends."

Sylar watched her as she got up. Watching her wash her hands and dry them. He had now noticed her wearing an over-sized t-shirt and what appeared to be nothing under it.

"Charlotte?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She said while turning to him and resting her hands against the sink.

"Are you wearing one of my shirts?"

Charlotte nodded. "You said I could borrow it... I'll take it off." She said while pulling the ends of it up to reveal her black underwear and toned looking stomach.

Sylar looked at the wall next to him and spoke. ''No... Keep it. Its fine." He felt a small blush creep to his cheeks. It felt odd because he never felt that way before.

Charlotte nodded and pulled the shirt back down. She walked over to a door and opened it, walking back over to Sylar and telling him to hold still.

He complied and expected her to do exactly what she did, levitate him to the door. She moved him through it and closed the door. SHe carefully moved him up the stairs and into her living room. She set him on the couch and adjusted him in his spot.

''Do you need anything Sy?" She asked.

He looked at her. "Maybe some water..."

"Okay." Charlotte said. She started moving her hands in the air, water appeared and she made a glass levitate into the living room. Charlotte made the water float into the glass. She stopped as the glass was full and gave it to Sylar. A small smile appeared on his face. He took a sip and breathed out.

"Fresh." He said.

Charlotte smiled and went and got the remote. She sat on the chair closest to him and turned on the television. A comedy show was on and Charlotte rolled her eyes. She switched it to the science fiction channel and got up. "I'm gonna go get Roscoe some food. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

She walked to the kitchen and a very large Doberman, the size of a small horse, barrelled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Charlotte poured some food out for Roscoe and refilled his water dish. After he ate some food he ran into the living room and sat next to the couch. Sylar patted Roscoe's head and rubbed him behind his ears.

"Hello Roscoe." He said quitely. Roscoe barked in response and licked Sylar's hand.

Charlotte sat on the counter and rubbed her temples. She lifted up the sleeve on her right arm and poked the bandage. She winced.

Sylar rubbed his arm and stared at the television. He watched the documentary about space and yawned.

Charlotte hopped of the counter and leaned against it. Her mind coming to life with thoughts.

_Does he remember what happened?_

_Does him remember what I did?_

_Does he remember what he did?_

_Does he remember what Peter and I did?_

_Does he remember me killing those people?_

_Does he even remember himself **dying? **_

She stayed there, deep in thought until she heard Roscoe barking and the doorbell ring.


	2. Chapter One

Charlotte snapped her head towards the door and walked over, she looked through the peep-hole. She saw a tall looking man in glasses and another who looked to be Haitian. She sucked in a breath and moved the rug under her feet, she pulled up a small little hatch and pulled a gun from it. She closed it and loaded the gun, carefully standing up. Charlotte stood with the gun to her chest.

"Charlotte Austin." One of them said. "We know you're in there."

She stayed silent.

"You've been living on borrowed time, Charlotte." He said. "Charlotte. Time to come out." "Charlotte, it's time to come out. You're pushing it." "Charlie, it's time overdue. Come out so we can talk." "Charlotte! Now!" He pestered.

All of a sudden Sylar moved and groaned. Charlotte raced over to him and covered his mouth. She heard footsteps and used her powers to look outside for herself, _they left? _

She soon heard a clicking noise. Her hearing picking up the sudden small jingles and clicks. She realized they were coming in through the back. She made Roscoe sit still and carefully sat on Sylar. He made a noise in protest, trying to move the Extra weight off of himself. Charlotte shushed him and laid her head on his chest, straddling his waist in the process.

"Charlotte Austin. We know you're here. Probably with your freak-show boyfriend." The man with glasses said.

Charlotte growled and made herself and Sylar invisible. She held still.

"Remember when we first caught you?" He asked.

_-Flashback-_

_"You've always been his saviour, Charlotte. Always. You and him, pariahs. Both of you. You, treated as a victim, wanted to be treated as a survivor. Him, treated as a killer. But you both are, down to every last genetically altered molecule. You, Charlotte, are a killer. Always have been, always will be. You've been killed, sent into the land of martyrdom. Then, somehow, sprung back to life. It's almost poetic, how you and him, always look out for each other. In a kind of best friend sibling way." The man in glasses, said to Charlotte, as she tried breaking her binds. _

_"Don't try, Charlotte. It won't work. But back to the point." He said, picking up a large needle off of the tray on the cart. "Just sit still, and it'll hurt less." He grabbed her arm and stabbed the needle into it, her fighting the entire time. He pulled it back once all of the green liquid was drained from it._

_"Just go to sleep." He said quitely. "Rest your head." And the last thing she saw before she blacked out was Sylar, behind the glass, smiling at her. And the man in the glasses being thrown against the wall.  
_

_-Flashback Over-_

"I think you do,... Anyway, when you decide to come out and face us, we'll be back where you last saw us." He said and started to walk out. "Hi, puppy." He said to Roscoe as Roscoe barked.

They left quickly and Charlotte turned them back.

"Charlie..." Sylar said quitely.

"What?" She asked.

"Get off of me."

"Why?"

"You might be a woman but I am _still a man."' _

Charlotte laughed in realization and sat up. "Aw. Sy is getting happy." She said while smirking. Then he flipped her over and looked at her, hovering over her. "I told you, Charlie." He started to lean down when all of a sudden her phone buzzed. She quickly slipped out from under him to go get it.

_Strange... Why did he do that? _She thought.

* * *

A/N: Sylar can heal, basically meaning he has Claire's ability.


	3. Chapter Two

Charlotte answered it. "Hello?"

"It's Peter. Can you come over?"

"To your house?"

"Yeah... We need to talk."

Charlotte glanced over at Sylar. "I'm busy."

"Please?" Peter asked.

Charlotte sighed. 'I'll be there in a few minutes."

Peter replied. "Thanks!"

She hung up and walked over to Sylar. "I'm gonna go over to Peter's."

Sylar looked at her. "How can you even trust him? He tried to kill me..." He said angrily.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. ''I know. Anyway, I won't use my seduction power, I won't do anything I'll regret, and I won't kill him."

"Whatever..." He said quitely.

Charlotte rushed up the stairs. She showered, did her hair, got dressed and put on some black eye liner. She rushed back down the stairs, almost tripping because of her boots and caught herself. She put on her black leather jacket and looked for her keys. She patted down her jean pockets and huffed. Charlotte looked in her purse and found them. "Will you be okay?" She asked Sylar.

"I'll be fine." He replied.

Charlotte nodded and teleported outside. She walked over to her black, nineteen seventy three Dodge Charger and got in, quickly starting it up and driving over to Peter's. She got out and walked up to his door. Charlotte rung the doorbell and waited. A very familiar voice shouted. "Hang on!"

The door opened and Peter smiled at her. "Come in." He said, and gestured inside.

Charlotte nodded and walked inside.

Peter pointed to a coat hook and glanced at her. "If you want you can put your coat on the hook."

Charlotte did then followed Peter into the kitchen. "Coffee?" He asked, holding up a mug.

Charlotte nodded. "Sure." She thanked him as he handed her the mug with coffee in it.

"So... How have you been since a few days ago?"

Charlotte sipped her coffee. "You mean after Sylar threw me off a building? I've been good since then. You?"

"I've been good..."He stared at his hands. "How can you even like Sylar? He's a killer..."

"He's my best friend." She spat.

Peter sighed. "I know... But I am too. Ever since seventh grade, remember?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Remember in high school you fixed me up with that girl Sandy."

Charlotte laughed. "Oh my God- Yes I do."

"I never got why..." He said while smiling.

"Because it was more of a joke thing. Someone needed to set her straight. I thought who better than you."

Peter chuckled. "Then I passed her off to Nathan and holy crap was he annoyed."

Charlotte grinned. Then she looked down. "So...Peter. I never actually thanked you for jumping off that building to fly down and save me... So..." She said, walking over to him. She kissed him and then broke off. "Thank you."

He stood there, looking at her. He tried thinking of something to say and instead just kissed her back. "No problem." He said after he broke off and smiled.

Charlotte smiled back and cleared her throat. ''So, what did we need to talk about?" She asked.

He set down his coffee and ran into the living room. "Come here." He said to her.

She walked over to him and sat down next to her. "Look.'' He said as he turned on the T.V. and played back a recording of the news.  
The news reporter started speaking. "A tall male, approximately six foot two killed two people on Friday, a female, possibly five foot eleven, was seen with this man. She helped with one of the killings and a witness says they saw what she looks like. Here, are the sketches of the two." A very bad sketch of Sylar popped on the screen and one that sort of looked like her, but if you saw Charlotte, you would have called the police.

Peter kept staring at the screen. ''It appears they have been serial killing with each other. Back to you Jim." Then the other news caster appeared. "The Bonnie and Clyde of serial killers as it where. If you see these two people, do not hesitate to call the police. Do not engage with them and do not try and stop them yourselves. Thank you."

Peter paused it and turned to her. Charlotte stared at the screen. "They have my face... I knew I should've shifted..."

"That isn't the point!" Peter practically shouted. "They have your face, they have his face. You have to be extremely careful now."

"I know..." She said quitely. She grabbed the remote from him and replayed it. She just sat there, continuously watching it.

_Why didn't I shift? _She asked herself.


	4. Chapter Three

**_I was thinking of doing like a song suggestion to listen to with some chapters, okay? o it might just be for some of them and not for all of them and if you have any suggestions I will put them in here or if you have chapter ideas I will put them in here and give you full credit, okay? _**

**_And yes, I know. Peter doesn't have a house, he has an apartment. But I decided to give him a little more room to be...Peter._**

* * *

Charlotte kept staring at the screen and started hitting her head on the coffee table where she kneeled. Peter stared at her.

"Charlie, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like?"

He sighed and watched her hit her head until a little flash of light started appearing every time she did.

"Charlie- Charlie stop it."

Slam.

"Charlie. Stop it! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Slam!

''Charlie, I'm serious."

**Slam!**

"Charlotte!"

_**Slam! **_

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. Seeing the dent in the coffee table and the dent in her _forehead. _

The blood slowly stopped flowing and the small wound closed up. "I told him." She said quitely.

"Told who?"

"Sylar! I told him, I should have shifted now I'm wanted as a freaking serial killer!"

Peter looked at the dent in the table. Charlotte glanced at it. "I can get that fixed..."

"No its fine..."

"Remember when we were teenagers and I accidentally ran over that raccoon and I got out of the car and you kept asking me how in hell I fixed it if I had _just _run it over."

Peter nodded at what she said. "And it just got up and walked away?"

"Yeah... That's what I wanted to do with everyone Sylar's ever killed but I can't..."  
"Why not?" Peter asked.

"I just... Imagine if he found out that I was half-way on his side, halfway on your's and somewhere in-between on his victim's sides. How do think he'd feel."  
'"He'd probably make sure you wouldn't be..."

"I mean sure, he doesn't want to hurt me but he could, if he tried."

"And?"  
"And remember that one tiger ranch we went to, it was my brother's. Remember?"

"Yes."

"Remember how that one guy who built the cages said the tigers could jump the fence, and get out if they wanted to? That they could if they tried."

'Yeah...?"

"Sylar's like one of those tigers. It's only a matter of time before he gets out at me."

Peter stared at her. "I... Just, I think it'd be best if you stayed here the night... "

"Why?" Charlotte asked.

"So Sylar can do whatever..."

"Peter, I need to be there."

"Why?"  
"To feed Roscoe."

"Why can't Sylar?"  
"Uhm... He's busy..."

"Sure he is. Just, _please? _I still have some of your old clothes here from when you used to sleep over. And plus, I figured why not have a movie night."

Charlotte sighed. "Let me call Gabe..."

She stood up and went into the kitchen. "C'mon Gabe..."

Back at Charlotte's house Sylar picked up the phone as he limped into the kitchen to feed Roscoe. "Hello?"

"It's Charlie. I wanted to tell you that I'm gonna be over at a friend's for the night and a good portion of tomorrow morning, will you be okay?" She asked quitely.

Sylar scoffed. "You mean at _Peter's?"_

''Sy. Just... Will you be okay?"

He growled. "Have fun with your stupid friend."

"Gabriel. Will you be _okay?" _She asked more forcefully.

He rubbed his forehead and got some food out for the large dog sitting at his feet. "I'll be fine..." He said.

"Okay Gabe. Call if you need anything."

"Alright Charlie...I will." He said softly.

She hung up and Sylar looked at Roscoe. "She called me Gabe. So what?" The large dog barked and gobbled up his food as it was poured out for him. Sylar gave him more water and limped back over to the couch. "You think she'll let me use the guest bedroom, bed?"

Roscoe yapped from the kitchen in response. "OKay. I'll use it. As long as the Haitian and Mr. Horn Rimmed glasses don't come back..."

_Back at Peter's. _

They sat on the couch with their shoes off and stuffing their faces with popcorn. They deciding on watching funny movies then a few horror movie. But as they watched horror movies and sat on the couch telling people not to check the closest or go outside, or even leave the room they were in they decided to turn it off and play twenty questions.

Yes. Two full grown adults playing twenty questions.

"Okay, you first.." Charlotte said to Peter.

"Uhm... Who was your first kiss?'

"Gabriel."

"Mine was you." He replied.

"First time...Doing _it." _Peter asked,

"You know who took it."

"Hm..."

You know who it was you idiot."

"Refresh my memory please." He said while grinning.

"You."

He beamed and looked at her. "Mine was that girl... Uhm..."

"Penny Morgan."

"Right,..."

"First car?"

"I dunno... Nathan and my mom bought it for men when I was sixteen..."

"Mine was the Dodge Charger outside that I had been fixing with my dad even after he... died."

Peter sighed. "First apartment and or living space."

"My room..." She said while laughing.

"On your own."

"Fine... Uhm... That apartment building on Clark street. Number four A."

"I remember 'cause mine was five A."

"And we were neighbours."

"And any guy you brought back. Which was like, one time, because I know you aren't very slutty."

"And any girl you brought back, which was a few times."

"We could both hear due to thin walls."

"First pet?" Charlotte asked.

"That dog I got named Chester."

"Roscoe has been with me for like, ever."

"Favourite color?" Peter asked.

"Black." Charlotte said without thinking.

"Green." Peter shot back.

Charlotte yawned. "Favourite sport?"

"I don't really have one... Football maybe..."  
"Swimming."

"Favourite subject in school?"

"Gym." Charlotte answered while grinning.

"Lunch." Peter said.

Charlotte laughed.

"I give up on this game." She said while laughing.

"That was only like... Eight questions..." He said while chuckling.

"It gets boring after a while." She replied.

"Okay... Uhm... To the kitchen" he shouted.

Charlotte cheered. They opened the freezer and took out some ice cream. Mint chocolate chip and chocolate. They each got a spoon and started eating, Charlotte sat on the counter and swung her feet. "So..." She started as she shovelled ice cream into her mouth. "When was the last time you banged someone?" She asked bluntly.

Peter choked on his ice cream and spit it out. "The hell? Are you kidding?"

"Was I kidding when I went into wal-mart that one time and peddled around on a tricycle asking people if they wanted to talk to the president?"

"No you weren't. Which is what got us kicked out."

"So Pete. When was the last time you got laid?''

"Really?"

"I'll tell you the last time I got laid if you tell me."

"There was this chick, named Piper, like, a few months ago or whatever... I don't know."

"I haven't had sex since you took it from me."

He raised an eyebrow. "You haven't done... _it _since you were seventeen!?"

"Well duh. I saw no point in it."

He shook his head. "Not good."

"What?"

"I need to get you a guy."

"Whey hey hey, match maker three thousand slow down. I don't need a guy or anything. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You haven't had sex in like... Six years or something! What about that guy in the apartment!?"

"A. That was my brother with some chick because he was living with me. And B. Why the hell, where you listening."

"It is not my fault for walking back to my apartment at night after getting a drink with Nathan and walking past your door! I practically ran back down the hall so I wouldn't have to try and sleep during _that!" _

"Well now you know how I feel!" She spat out.

"Well I'm sorry for having _needs_!" He shot back.

"And I'm sorry you had to sometimes get slutty for your _needs_!"

He was standing in front of her and looked at her. "You're the one who asked!"

"You're the one who answer!"

"You're the one who _made _me answer!"  
"Oh please! You just could have said, 'No, I'm okay with not answering.'!"

"You would have pestered!" He shouted.

"Because you wouldn't have answered!" She shouted back.

"See!" He yelled.

Charlotte clenched her jaw. "See what-"

She was cut off by Peter's lips smashing against her's. It took her a second to realize what was happening and decided whether or not to push him back. She thought to push him back until his tongue was in her mouth and his hands were at her waist. She kissed him back and fought with his tongue. She broke away. ''What the hell!?" She asked.

He stared at her. "I'm helping you." He said attempting to keep kissing her instead she put a shield between their lips.

"With _what?" _She asked.

"I don't know." He said and moved away from her. "Something...Made me..."

She thought for a moment and froze time, walking over to the hallway mirror, seeing her irises where fading from a pink color. She sighed.

"How come I am the only one in my family to get the seduction power!?" She shouted. She walked back over to Peter, breathing deeply, making sure her eyes were normal. She un-froze time and stared at him.

"Sorry." She said. She grabbed her coat and shoes.

"Wait!" Peter said. He gently grabbed her arm. "What happened?"

"It's hard to explain..."

"Explain then!"

"I..."

"Charlie. Please?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

She glared at him and sighed. "I have this power that causes me to seduce people unintentionally or intentionally, it results in bad things sometimes..."

"Which is why..."

"You attacked my mouth with your tongue."

"Yeah... I'm sorry..."

She nodded and started to put her coat on. ''Please stay!"

Charlotte sighed and set down her stuff. "Fine..." She walked back into the kitchen.

_Only it is based off of the other person's sexual desires as well as mine... _She said in her head, remembering that she was wise not to tell him.


End file.
